


Aperitivo.

by MessyScriptorium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyScriptorium/pseuds/MessyScriptorium
Summary: It all happens before dinner with his family.





	Aperitivo.

You’ve just set the tablecloth on the big wooden table of your dining room when a warm pair of hands grab you from behind. You smile but don’t make the intention of turning around because you’re sure of what he wants and you’re not going to give it to him. His hands slide from your waist to your hips and he squeezes them a little.

“Stop, Minseok,” you say, a hint of laughter in your voice, “your sister is about to arrive and we need to have things ready.”

You try to swap his hands away but they envelop you tighter, his head resting on your shoulder. You can feel him burying his nose in your hair and inhaling.

“But I want you now,” he whines, ”and we still have 30 minutes. That’s plenty of time for a quickie.”

“You’re such a romantic person,” you scoff. However, you turn around to face him, his arms still embracing you.

He looks amazing, as always. His jet-black hair is combed into a comma hairstyle, part of his forehead on sight. His lips and little nose are scrunched up adorably into a pout and his eyes are looking at you with desire. Those piercing dark eyes that you love so much. He’s wearing a white shirt tucked inside a pair of jeans. Having such a handsome boyfriend makes you constantly feel self-conscious. Like you’re not enough for him. Lucky for you, he doesn’t seem to have those type of thoughts because he always looks at you like you’re the sun. Maybe he’s gone blind from all the staring and that’s the reason he can’t see you properly.

He gives you a quick peck on the lips while he rocks you delicately from side to side.

“I love you,” he whispers, his eyes going soft. Your heart thrums in your chest and you can feel your face heating up.

“You’re only saying that now because you want to fuck me against the nearest wall,” you tease him, smacking his chest lightly.

“That’s not true, sexy. I haven’t said ‘I love you’ because I want to fuck you against the nearest wall. I’ve said it because I want to fuck you on that table,” he finishes with a smug smile, pointing at the table behind you.

“Oh, yeah?” you say in a provoking tone, closing the distance between the both of you.

The kiss is slow, sensual, and you can hear him humming in appreciation against your lips. His mouth tastes like the cheese he’s been eating before in the kitchen and you deepen the kiss, sliding your tongue along his lower lip. His hands move to cup your ass while he pushes you to the table. When your back hits the border, you let out a small squeak and you put your hands in the back of Minseok’s neck, tangling your fingers in his hair.

You part, panting, looking at each other with hungry eyes and your breaths mixed together. He’s always had this effect on you, he’s always driven you crazy.

You feel your body shake in anticipation and your hold on Minseok’s hair tightens, bringing him down to your lips for another kiss.

“Hurry up, Minseok, would you?” you gasp against his lips when you feel his hands playing with the hem of your skirt.

“Oh, who’s the romantic now, uh?”

But he bends down a little to lift your skirt up until it’s resting around your waist and he palms your butt in appreciation. You giggle out of pure nervousness and he grabs your other butt cheek picking you up to put you on the table. You open your legs for him so he can fit between them and he kisses you once more. You could spend your life kissing him, you’re sure, but right now you want another thing.

Your hands explore down his chest until you find the leather belt he’s wearing and you unfasten it in a hurry. You can caress the tip of his already hard cock with your fingers and he let out a soft groan, his eyes on you. Your blood feels hot, your whole body feels hot and you can feel your heart beating against your ribcage, excited. His hot breath hits your face when he buries his nose in your neck.

“I want you, babe,” he says, lightly biting your earlobe and you let a soft moan escape your lips. His hands are caressing your thighs, playing with the elastic of your underwear when they go up.

“I want you, too,” you gasp when his fingers come closer to your core, but not as close as you want them to be. “Please, Minseok.”

His hands finally tug on your panties and you lift your butt from the table to help him get rid of them. His fingers tease your entrance, spreading your wetness, and your breath gets caught in your throat at the electrifying contact.

“Ah, you’re always so wet. So, so wet.”

If it weren’t for the fact that his mouth is close to your ear, you wouldn’t have heard him. He is clearly talking to himself. He seems mesmerized by the way your pussy feels against his fingers, slippery, hot and ready for him. You can feel his strong arm around your waist, keeping you close to him while his other hand is still teasing your slit. You hook your ankles behind his ass and move your hips to gain more friction and he growls.

“Oh, baby girl, don’t do that, I want to take my time with you.”

Your hands are gripping at the collar of his shirt, mostly to help you gain balance and partly to bring his mouth back to yours.

“We don’t have time,” you speak against his lips, both of you panting through the heated kiss, your teeth hitting slightly with his. “Your sister’s on her way.”

He whines a little bit at this, but he moves his fingers from your cunt to undo his trousers, you can hear the sound of the fabric hitting the floor. You sob at the loss of contact and he chuckles.

“Patience, baby girl.”

“Fuck patience,” you murmur, annoyed.

You finally pull down his underwear, his cock springs free for you to grab and he sighs in pleasure. You start to stroke him slowly, spreading his precum all over his shaft. He moans when you squeeze the base of his dick at the same time you caress the tip of its head with the other hand. He wastes no second in putting his fingers back to work. His thumb moves to your slit to gather some lubrication from your juices before sliding up to your clit and rubbing your bundle of nerves. You jolt at the feeling, your hand faltering in its strokes.

“Please, Minseok, please,” you beg, your voice a desperate whisper. “Just fuck me already; I want to feel you inside me.”

The grunt that leaves his lips is almost inhuman. He tugs on your hair, exposing your neck for him to bite and you cry out at the sensation. You guide him to position his cock at your entrance and the pushes.

The first thrust is too much for you, his dick doesn’t fully go in so he just moves back and thrusts into you again. This time he fills you to the hilt and you moan aloud. This feels delicious. Your feet, stranded behind him, push his hips towards you, wanting him even deeper.

“I could spend all day between your legs,” Minseok cries, his eyes fixed on your face, his lower lip between his teeth. You rest your forehead in his shoulder, mewling in pure bliss.

His hands grab your hips to keep you in place while his thrusts pick up a fast pace. Your legs start to ache and shake from having them up in the air. He notices and he quickly hooks his arms behind your knees, forcing you to lie down on the table.

“Relax… just lie back and let me make you cum. Fuck, you look so sexy like this.”

God, you love when he talks dirty. You grip his forearms and you can feel his muscles tensing under your touch. The sound of flesh hitting flesh makes you even hornier, his dick is filling you up completely and his balls slap against your ass in a luscious way. With every push of Minseok’s hips a sob of pleasure forms in your throat.

“Unbutton your shirt, sexy. I want to see you play with your tits.”

You can hardly do as he says, but you manage to undo the first few buttons and pull your bra down, exposing your breasts to him. Your boobs move at the same rhythm of his thrusts and you pinch one of your own nipples. You whimper and he shoves his member harder into you.

“Oh, just like that, Minseok,” you moan, ”harder, please, faster.”

He complies, his thumb goes back to rubbing your clit while his hips go faster and you can feel your orgasm building. You roll your nipples between your fingers, enjoying the sensation and after a few more seconds, your climax washes over you. You let out a long, loud groan, your back arching because of the thrilling sensation, your walls clenching around him. Minseok is still fucking you but you can feel he’s getting sloppy, his thrusts erratic, and he comes not long after you do, with a growl.

You both stay still, looking at each other and he smiles down at you, his hand caressing your cheek while you both get down from your high.

“I love you.”

There’s so much tender in his voice you are left speechless. Your heart is on your throat and you have to cough a little to keep you from crying. How did you manage to find someone who loves you this much?

“I love you, too.”

He sighs in content and pulls out of you. You whine at the loss, feeling his cum running down between your butt cheeks, and you hear him laugh.

“Honey, I’m sorry I have to tell you this, but I’m afraid we might need to change the tablecloth.”


End file.
